Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan
by p13600d
Summary: What if the Uzumaki Clan returned before Naruto made a name for himself? What if he was a Uzushiogakure Shinobi instead of a Leaf one? Naruto's story is different right at the start of his ninja career! NarutoXHinata Rated T but might change later if it gets bad. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1: Uzumaki CLAN?

A beautiful day in Konoha rose as the fresh genin crop gathered, at the academy, to hear what teams they will be on. It was like any other day at the small ninja school: Naruto asking Sakura out only to be punched and turned down, Sasuke being a egotistical jerk as all the girls flirt with him, Choji munching on chips, Ino trying to get Sasuke's attention, Shikamaru sleeping with his head on the table, Kiba and Akamaru were thinking of pranks to pull on Shikamaru, Shino was studying a new bug his family found, and Hinata (being the only girl not interested in Sasuke) was staring at a certain blonde while daydreaming of a possible future. There were many more students than the mentioned nine but we will not follow their stories.

When the bell rang, Iruka walked into the room and sat behind the teacher's desk. Despite everyone's usual demeanor, they were surprised to see Naruto in the classroom with a hitai-ate on his forehead. The class knew he failed but most thought they just let him graduate to kick him out. Iruka reviewed with the class of most of their studies and wished them well in the ninja careers as he lifted the list of teams. Before he could start announcing teams, however, the door opened and a tall man with long red hair entered. The man had a muscular build and really dark blue eyes, almost black. He had scars on his face and neck, showing he has seen combat.

The mystery man wore a long white haori with short sleeves, on the back it had the red swirl that is on Konoha's flak jackets. At the bottom of the jacket were deep blue flames. Underneath the jacket, the man wore a blue kimono with red whirlpools on the cuff of the sleeve. On the man's waist was a katana in a white sheath with a red swirl on the side. He walked over to Iruka and talked to him a bit before the teacher stood up. "Naruto!", he shouted getting the blonde's attention. The mystery man walked to the middle of the room and bowed, "Naruto-sama."

Everyone in the room was stunned and looked at Naruto, who was confused. "Eh, why did you add sama to my name?" The man looked at the teen and responded, "your mother was the heiress to the Uzumaki Clan, once she..", the man looked hurt, "died..it fell to you as the heir." The classroom was speechless. "I never knew my parents, are you sure you are not mistaken?" Naruto's response made the man mad, as he turned to Iruka. "HE NEVER WAS TOLD ABOUT HIS PARENTS!?" The teacher was scared, he had no idea how to respond. The man turned back to Naruto. "Your parents were..". he said before being interrupted by Iruka. "We are not allowed to tell him, until he is seventeen or chunin."

The redhead glared at the homeroom teacher, making him shrink into his chair before turning back to Naruto. "As I was saying, your mother's name is Uzumaki Kushina and judging by your hair, eyes, and skin...she was able to marry the man of her dreams. His name was..Namikaze Minato or better known as the Yondaime Hokage." The news made the room explode with accusations and questions until the man had enough and stomped his foot, making a loud BANG, turning the room silent. However, this didn't stop Sasuke from making a comment in the silence. "Like that dobe is from a clan and his father is the legendary yellow flash."

The tall man disappeared and reappeared next to Sasuke with his katana at the boy's throat. "You want to say that again Uchiha brat!" Sasuke looked at the man smoothly before saying, "like you would hurt me, even if you did they would throw in in prison or kill you." The tall man smiled at the response and pushed harder against his throat. "Little boy, I have diplomatic immunity thanks to all the help the Uzumakis did protecting your pathetic village." All the students looked at Iruka with questioning looks. He sighed, "it's true, we owe a lot to the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure. Our chunin vests have the Uzumaki symbol on the back." He turned around to show the red swirl. "And our leaf icon has the Uzumaki symbol in the middle...that's the swirl part."

A student raised a hand as the tall man backed off Sasuke leaving a small cut. The man pointed to the boy with the question. "Uhm Mister, if the Uzumaki Clan is so great...why is Naruto here?" Sheathing his blade, he responded, "our clan was feared throughout the world, but our nation was not nearly as large as others. Several nations attacked our small island home, we fought bravely but had to flee to secure our bloodline. Now Uzushiogakure is rebuilt and I have come to bring Naruto-sama home." Another hand raised in the air, this time a girl. "Who are you? Are you an Uzumaki?" The man nodded, "my name is Uzumaki Hideo, I am Naruto's uncle. I would've come sooner but I thought Naruto was safe in Konoha until I could find others of our clan. Unfortunately, that was not the case...was it Naruto-sama?"

Everyone looked at Naruto, only to see him sadly nod before putting his head on the table. Hideo looked at the clock on the wall as some jonin senseis entered the room. "Well, Naruto-sama, we should probably get you packed so we can leave tomorrow." Naruto stood up while everyone was looking at him. The blonde walked down the small stairs and untied his headband. He tried to give it back to Iruka but the man refused. "Keep it Naruto, you earned it. Besides it will remind you of your home here.", he said with a sad smile. The teen pocketed the headband and walked out the door. To everyone's surprise, a certain lavendered eye kunoichi rushed after him.

Hideo turned to Iruka. "Who was that?" The teacher looked at the door with a sad face. "That was Hyuuga Hinata. She has a crush on Naruto, but never had the courage to tell him." Meanwhile down the hall Naruto thought he heard his name being called, when he turned around he was suddenly embraced by a Indigo haired girl. "Naruto-kun please don't go, please don't leave me!", she cried into his chest. Naruto finally realised who it was but it took longer because the girl didn't stutter. "Hinata-chan I have to, I finally have a family..",he said while wrapping his arms around her. She looked up into his ocean colored eyes and said, "stay here, I'll give you a family..just...please stay." Her offer made him blush along with her as the sound of footsteps were getting closer.

"Hinata-sama, I might have an offer but I will need to talk to Naruto-sama and your father. Is that ok?", said Hideo as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The crying girl nodded while holding Naruto tighter. "Hinata-sama, I promise we won't leave until I get an answer from your father..ok?" She nodded again, slowly letting go of Naruto, who was still holding her. _'It's strange, I don't want to leave her. I don't understand this feeling, I mean this is the first time Hinata talked to me without stuttering'_, Naruto thought while wiping her tears away. "Hinata-sama, please go back to the class and recieve your new team. Naruto and I will see you tonight at the Hyuuga compound."

After Hinata left the two, they exited the small school and started toward Naruto's apartment. Halfway there Naruto looked up at the man. "If you are my uncle, why aren't you the Uzumaki Clan leader? Plus don't call me sama, I dont like titles and you are my uncle and superior." Hideo laughed at what Naruto said. "Well one, I don't like politics, and two, your mother was suppose to be clan leader and any children from her were the heirs or heiresses. I like you, Naruto, you definitely have the Uzumaki spirit." Naruto smiled so big it was almost impossible. "Ano, how do you know I'm Kushina's child? If you don't mind me asking." The man smiled at his nephew, "well I do have a copy of your birth certificate, and your mother did write to me a lot."

The blonde looked at his uncle with a huge smile. "I'll try not to disappoint you or our family, ojisan!' The man placed a hand on the teen's shoulder causing him to look up without a smile. "Naruto, all we ask is for you to do your best. No one is perfect and it's ok to make mistakes. Our family motto is 'Heart and Courage' meaning we all have hearts to give to our loved ones, but we have the courage to face death to protect said loved ones." Naruto's face grew brighter, he always tried to live that way naturally and now he knows why.

Once they arrived at the small apartment, Hideo didn't look too happy. "How dare they put an heir to the Uzumaki Clan in such a...rat hole." Naruto opened the door then turned to his uncle. "Not many people will do business with me...because I'm...the container of...Kyuubi." The tall man was heartbroken to see such a young person treated so badly for being the hero. "Naruto, after you pack we need to go pick up a order that was placed months ago." The blonde nodded as he entered his home to begin packing.

After an hour of packing, Naruto and Hideo walked into town to retrieve a special order. The redhead stopped at a clothing store as Naruto kept walking, not knowing his uncle stopped. "Hey hold on kiddo! Come back here." The blonde returned to the man while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Wait here Naruto, I won't be long." The teen waited for ten minutes outside the shop, until the man reappeared beside him. Hideo noticed the look the villagers gave Naruto as they passed by, and the man grew tired of it. The next villager to give the blonde a hateful glare, found a fist in his face. "WHAT THE HELL!", declared the man as he looked at the battle-hardened redhead. The tall man picked up the jerk until he was face to face with him. "Don't you dare give that glare to the heir of the Uzumaki Clan." He dropped the man.

Hideo walked back to Naruto and waved for him to follow, as they walked back to the apartment. Once they got to the door, Hideo noticed graffiti on the door that said _'DEMON'_. The man punched a hole in a nearby wall as Naruto silently walked into his home. Naruto looked back at his uncle and noticed a scroll in his hand. "What's that, ojisan?" The man smiled as he placed it on the kitchen table and opened it. He then added chakra to the seal on the scroll causing a puff of smoke to enter the room. Once it cleared, there were clothes on top of the scroll. Naruto got a closer look and noticed it was the same outfit as his uncle but smaller.

The boy's face lit up with a big smile. He looked at his uncle with a quetioning look. "Naruto these are Uzumaki casual. When we get back and start training, I'll give you the battle gear." The man check the kitchen clock. "You might want to get ready for the Hyuugas." Naruto nodded as he grabbed one of the five kimono sets and ran to his bathroom.

An hour later, Naruto and Hideo were outside the Hyuuga compound. The tall man turns to Naruto. "Remember, be polite and don't be loud. I know we, Uzumakis, are a roudy bunch but this is important if you want to go through with our plan." The blonde nodded as he remembered his uncle's plan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Naruto enters the living room wearing his new outfit with a big grin on his face. The redhead couldn't help but smile at his nephew. "Naruto I sent a message to Hiashi-sama, Hinata's father, and he is willing to grant us a dinner meeting but before we go I need to ask you something. Naruto dropped his smile and asked, "what?". Hideo kneeled so he was eye level with Naruto. "Did you get a funny feeling when Hinata-sama begged for you to stay?" The teen nodded, unsure where this was going. "Would you like a life-time with the young lady?" Naruto thought about it then responded, "I like Hinata but she is so shy. If she was more confident like today, then yes. I would be glad to spend my life with her."_

_Unknown to them, a certain red-eyed kunoichi was listening to the conversation. "I must tell Hinata this if she really wants to be with Naruto." With that said, the woman ran off to the direction of the Hyuuga compound. Back inside, the tall man stood up. "Alright Naruto, now let's go over proper manners and eating habits." He saw Naruto's mood drop, as he laughed. "I know son, I don't like it either but we have to show respect."_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

The two matching Uzumakis walked up to the guard at the gate. "We are here for a dinner meeting with Hiashi-sama." The guard looked at the two, then called it in on the radio in his shirt collar. He looked at the two after a few minutes. "Go ahead Uzumaki-san."


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner On The Go

The two Uzumakis entered the Hyuuga compound and walked toward the main house. The size of the building was amazing. It had only one floor but it had many doors and walkways. Once they got to the front entrance, the doors opened up to a young Hyuuga woman.

"Uzumaki-san, please follow me", she said.

They followed her for about five minutes before the lady stopped in front of two oak doors. She motioned for them to wait as she walked through the grand doors. Soon after she left, she reappeared in the doorway.

"They are ready for you Uzumaki-san, please enjoy the food", the Hyuuga said while bowing.

They both entered the doorway to see a grand dining hall. It had wooden floors, a granite fireplace, a massive round oak dining table with many chairs, and a silver chandelier over the table attached to the high ceiling. Once announced by the guard, the men bowed to their hosts and proceeded to their assigned seats. The Uzumakis sat across the table from Hiashi and his daughters as the elders took seats on the left side of them. Naruto was surprised to see the third Hokage at this meeting, but he didn't care because the old man was family to him. Small conversations went on between the three groups (Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Hokage)while they ate, before Hiashi decided to get down to business.

"Uzumaki-san, I understand you wish for a marriage contract between Naruto-san and my daughter, Hinata...is that correct?"

"That is correct Hiashi-sama, young Hinata-sama has strong feelings for the boy and he is just now learning what those feeling are", responded Hideo.

Hiashi looked at the boy for a while. He then called one of the elders to him and discussed something with the aged man. After five minutes, the old man nodded and returned to his seat as the Hyuuga leader looked at Hideo.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san but there are some factors that stop the contract. First one is the fact that Naruto-san is leaving the village, any marriages will have to remain here to protect the Byakugan. Second Naruto-san doesn't have the greatest reputation in the village, and that would reflect on the Hyuuga Clan. The third factor is the most important, I promised my wife before she died that I will never allow a contract to determine our daughters' lives."

The news crushed Naruto and Hinata. The blonde might be new to the feeling of 'love' but he knew that Hinata was always kind to him. She was always helped him, from ninja tool practice to academics. True, the Hyuuga had a hard time teaching because she was nervous but she TAUGHT him when others abandoned him. Hideo didn't like the answer either, he didn't care about their bloodline. The only thing he wanted was for Naruto to be happy. Choosing his words carefully, Hideo replied.

"I understand Hiashi-sama, I'm sorry we couldn't come to an agreement. Hinata-sama, I wish you the best in the future. As I told Naruto earlier, the family motto is 'heart and courage'. Give your heart to the one you love and always protect them."

Both men stood up and bowed to the Hyuuga leader while thanking him for his hospitality. The look on Naruto's face was the same look he gave when he cried in his apartment out of loneliness. Hinata wasn't faring much better, she attempted to cover up the fact that her father's choice destroyed her. The third Hokage felt bad for the young couple, everyone knew how Hinata felt but seeing Naruto hurt just as bad was a bit of a surprise. Once outside the compound Hideo looked down at his nephew before talking.

"Naruto, I know how you must feel right now but you are still young. Once we leave this garbage dump of a village, you will find someone. Everyone in Uzu knows your burden but no one hates or blames you, they only see you as Uzumaki Naruto Uzu shinobi and future clan leader of the Uzumaki."

Naruto's face brightened some but his heart was still longing to feeling Hinata's heartbeat again. It will take time to heal and being out of this 'village' would be a good start. He allowed a small smile to cross his face as they walked toward his apartment. The action didn't go unnoticed by his uncle which made him feel better.

_'I might have failed here Naruto, but I will __**NOT **__fail you again.'_, Hideo thought.

Once they got inside Naruto's apartment, they noticed a window broken and nothing important was stolen. Luckily Naruto had hidden places throughout his apartment and he placed his packed stuff along with his new clothes in said places. While picking up the broken glass, Hideo was fuming with anger and hatred toward this once great village. The blonde looked at his uncle as he talked.

"Don't let it bother you ojisan, we are leaving in the morning right?"

"Yes, I think you are a lot like your father...your mother would've spent the night hunting them down", the red-head responded.

When the glass was picked up and the broken window covered, both men went to bed dreaming of a brighter future at Uzushiogakure no Sato.

_**TIME SKIP: NEXT MORNING**_

Naruto woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He walked into the kitchen to see the large redhead setting two plates on the table. Hideo looked up to see Naruto approach.

"AH good morning Naruto, eat up because today we are heading home.

The blonde nodded with a smile as he started to eat the breakfast laid out before him. Once every bit was gone, they took turns for bathroom refreshment. When Naruto left the bathroom, he saw his uncle drying his hair in the living room. Figuring that the man needed a few minutes, Naruto made sure everything was packed before lifting the back onto his back. He then went back into the living room where his uncle was holding a headband.

"Naruto, it give me great pleasure to make you a Uzu ninja. Wear this headband with pride and always know that battles are like whirlpools, both are always unpredictable", he said as he handed the blonde said headband.

The teen looked at the headband and saw it was just like the Leaf's but instead of a leaf there was a circle with a swirl, much like the Uzumaki symbol on his haori. Making sure it wasn't upside down by asking his uncle, Naruto place it on his forehead and tied it around his head. He then walked in to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. What he saw felt right, like he was meant to always be a Uzu nin. Shortly after the two men walked to the main gate only to see the entire rookie nine (basically the ones that passed their team test), their senseis, and the Hokage. Everyone saw Naruto's new headband and knew it was official, and after a few good byes, the Hokage spoke up.

"Naruto, live a good life and never let your will of fire die. I'm sorry, I could not stop all the attacks or the vandalism that was done to you. I hope one day, you can forgive me."

The blonde looked at the old man with a smile and hugged him. Once he back up he began to speak.

"Jiji, I don't blame you. You just need to do a smart test on these villagers though."

The Jonin senseis laughed along with the Hokage as the students were confused. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his uncle.

"Come on Naruto, it's time to go home. After all, the Uzukage can't be gone too long."

Everyone was blown away by this new information. Naruto snapped out of it quickly and slipped a note into Hinata's hand before being lead through the gate. Once the blonde was out of view, everyone left to meet up with their teams except Hinata. She stayed behind to read the note once everyone was gone. After making sure she was alone, she began to read it.

_Hinata-chan,_

_I'm sorry that I could not stay, my clan needs me in Uzu. I would've gladly gave that up if your father didn't have one major fact against me. He is right, the village hates me and if we were together then they would hate or harm you. Now I'm going to tell you why they hate me but you must never tell anyone else or the Hokage will kill you. I'm afraid it's the law that if anyone but me and the Hokage speak of it, they will be sentenced to death._

_Now the reason I am hated is because twelve years ago the nine-tailed fox attacked the village, killing many good men, women, and children. The fourth Hokage could not kill the beast because it was too powerful. Instead he sacrificed himself to seal it into a newborn baby. That baby is me, but I am not the fox. I am his Jail, his Jailor, his warden, and when I die...I'll be his executioner. I just want you to know that, it was nice while it lasted. Maybe one day we can be together but if you fall in love with someone else, I will not blame you. I want you to live a happy and safe life. Thank you for being the first person to give me love. Thank you so much Hina-hime._

_heart and courage,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Hinata was crying openly in the street. She was so emotionally drained that she fell to her knees clutching her love letter from her crush. A few minutes after that her sensei, Yūhi Kurenai, found her at the gate still but on her knees with her shoulders shaking. Quickly rushing to her, Kurenai tried to cheer her up when she noticed a not in her hand. She grabbed the letter and was sad for her student after reading it.

"Hinata, everything will be alright. You might be with him in the end, that's why you should enjoy the journey of life and not skip to the end."

Hearing her sensei's wise words, she wiped her tears away and re-read the letter as Shino and Kiba showed up. Putting the letter away in a pocket, her team-mates helped her up. It was the beginning of their ninja lives and her's started out bumpy. As they walked to their training ground Hinata was thinking.

' 'Heart and courage' give your heart to the one you love and always protect them' She smiled and thought, 'Naruto-kun, no matter if I love you in the end or not...I will protect you with my life because my nindo is your family motto!'


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Down With Your Roots

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR VOTING, BUT EVEN IF YOUR VOTE DIDN'T WIN, IT DID SHOW ME WHAT PAIRING YOU DID WANT AND I WILL START THOSE STORIES. NOW A LOT OF YOU ARE THINKING, "THIS GUY STARTS A LOT OF STORIES" IT'S TRUE BUT MY MIND CONSTANTLY WORKS. I START THE STORY TO "STAKE MY CLAIM" SO TO SPEAK. I WORK ON MULTIPLE STORIES AT THE SAME TIME AND I DO PLAN ON UPDATING. THOSE OF YOU THAT READ MY NARUTO X INO ONE, I WANT TO REDO THAT ONE SO THAT'S WHY THE OTHER STORIES WERE UPDATED BUT NOT THAT ONE. NOW HERE ARE THE RESULTS:**

**MEI T.-4**

**HINATA-15**

**MEI & HINATA-1**

**TEMARI- 3 (MY PERSONAL FAV. NOW DAYS ;) )**

**SAKURA-1**

**INO-2**

**KARIN-3**

**TENTEN-2**

**SO HINATA WINS!**

* * *

In a dark room deep under Konoha, a man with several bandages around him was having a meeting concerning a certain blonde. The man stood in front of twenty-four teens all dressed in ANBU gear but their masks had the ROOT symbol on the forehead. The design was unique for an ninja group, it was a sword stabbing a dead tree. Many don't understand why it was chosen to be ROOT's icon, well...except one person, Danzo. For years, the man has tried to control Konoha and everyone knows, in order to control all the leaves of a tree, you must control the tree.

"So Konoha's secret weapon is leaving...and that old fool, Sarutobi, just let's him go.", said Danzo with his back toward his disciples. "Hachiro, take Teir Two & Three and retrieve or kill the boy."

A young man with long white hair and a bird mask stood up. The ninja bowed slightly before leaving the old man with eight people in the room. Danzo looked back to see his most elite group, Tier One.

_'They better not fail me, Konoha needs ROOT. I have a feeling that I should've sent Tier One with them, bah those two groups will not fail...not to a middle aged man and a genin..monster or not.'_

* * *

**MEANWHILE SIX HOURS AWAY FROM KONOHA**

A blonde haired teenager walked beside a tall redhead. Both had been quiet for a few hours, thinking of possibilities, training, and more importantly...FOOD! Just then a loud growl was heard as both men paled.

"Naruto why not we stop for lunch, then continue for a few more hours? There should be a town two hours from here, we can stop there for the night."

The new Uzu genin looked at his uncle with a huge smile and nodded. Naruto and Hideo stepped off the road and into a clearing behind the trees to enjoy a nice lunch. Unfortunately Hideo detected people lurking nearby and told Naruto to lay some traps for "food" by the bushes. The blonde laid the traps on the ground and returned to see his uncle standing while the food was cooking.

"I'll be right back Naruto, I need to use the little Uzumaki's room.", he said with a wink.

Naruto waved him off as he stirred the dried food in the boiling water. He heard footsteps getting closer to him, thinking it was his uncle, Naruto welcomed the figure without looking. When no reply was heard, the boy turned around to see several masked people drawing weapons.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!?". demanded the blonde.

The bird masked one responded, "come back with us Uzumaki Naruto and you will not be harmed."

The teen knew he was out numbered and definately out skilled, but he would be damned to return to a hellhole. He looked at the bird clad teen and flipped him off. Showing no sign of emotion, Hachiro drew his sword before responding.

"Death it is then.", he said as they all charged Naruto.

All the ROOT members stopped on the third step when they felt a large KI (KILLER INTENT). Looking past the boy, they saw a tall man coated in blood. In his left hand was a lifeless body from Tier Three. In his right hand was a long bloody katana and looked to be made of blue steel. Said man then dropped the body and walked in front of Naruto.

"ROOT was suppose to be disbanded, more importantly, why are you attacking us?", demanded Hideo.

No one responded or showed any emotion. The eight masked teens prepared for a fight to the death as Hideo started flashing through handsigns on his left hand. He stopped on the sign of snake then stomped his foot on the ground causing a geyser to appear. The redhead then soaked his blade in the hot water erupting from the ground. Flashing through more handsigns on his left hand cause the teens to start their attack, unfortunately they were too late.

**"SUITON: SURUDOI SHIO" **(I don't know Japanese but I tried looking it up. I was trying to say, "Water Release: Sharp Tide")

Just then he sliced through the geyser making a water blade shooting at the approaching ROOT members. The group quickly got into single file behind Hachiro as he flashed through handsigns before slamming his hand, palm down, on the ground.

**"Doton: Jōshō ****T****awā****" **(Earth Release: Rising Tower)

A earth pillar rose before the ROOT members as the water blade collided with it, causing the blade to turn into two smaller ones instead of a large one. The smaller water blades continued as Hideo flashed through a few handsigns with his left hand at ungodly speeds.

**"SUITON: KOHAI SHIO" **(Water Release: Mating Tides)

The two water blades turned toward one another and collided. All Naruto heard besides water crashing was the screams of people dying. After a few seconds the mist cleared to the sight of a slaughter and a badly injuried Hachiro. Hideo walked over to the injuried teen and put his sword at the boy's neck.

"Now tell me, why is ROOT trying to kill Naruto.", he said in a cold manner.

The boy looked up at him before slicing his own neck with Hideo's blade. The redhead cursed as he tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. Cleaning his sword, he sheathed it before placing the bodies into a large scroll. Hideo then bit his thumb and ran through several handsigns before slamming his injuried hand on the ground.

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"**

His action caused a human sized puff of smoke to appear. Once it cleared, standing there was a human size pelican. It looked around the battlefield, but only saw blood and no bodies.

**"You summoned me Hideo-sama?"**, asked the bird.

The man looked at his summons with a smile before saying, "I did Ranger, I need you to take this scroll to the Hokage and tell him to find Danzo."

The man handed the large bird a scroll. Ranger placed it in his beak after nodding at the command. A few seconds later, the large pelican took off toward Konoha. Hideo, still smiling, walked over to Naruto to see if he was alright. The teen nodded as he heard his stomach growl.

"HAHAHA, you are definately an Uzumaki! Come on let's go eat.

* * *

_**AN HOUR LATER IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

Sarutobi was currently battling the bane of any leadership...paperwork. Taking a small break, he looked over at a picture of him and Naruto at the ramen stand. The blonde was about four years old and he already had five large bowls of ramen. The picture made the old hokage laugh as he missed his surragate grandson. Sure, the old man had a real grandson, but Naruto always pushed his buttons. He was always a challenge and the old man loved challenges even in his advance age. Just then a tapping sound was heard coming from his window. He looked over to see a large pelican wearing an Uzu headband with a large scroll in its beak. The hokage quickly rushed to the window and opened it for the summons. Once inside the bird sat the scroll on the desk before talking.

**"Hideo-sama requests you look into someone named Danzo. I am guessing he had something to do with this scroll."**, Ranger said before poofing out of existance.

The old man opened the scroll and saw many Kanji symbols for human. Knowing what they were, he called out to ANBU.

"GET ME DANZO but first get me Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza.", he damanded as the ANBU stood and vanished.

_'I don't know what you tried to do Danzo, but you failed and almost caused another war.',_he thought as the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team appeared with Danzo.


	4. Chapter 4: Docks or Doc

**I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and I hope the story won't disappoint everyone. Please enjoy and PM me with questions, suggestions, or messages if you wanted to talk :). I wanted to say more but there is a loud noise that is messing with my concentration..damn speaker phone with high ceiling. Anyway, please enjoy the story...PEACE!**

* * *

Sarutobi looked at Shikaku and gave him the subtle sign to shadow bind Danzo. Without looking at the old council member, he connected their shadows. Once bound, Danzo became furious.

"What's the meaning of this Sarutobi!", demanded the war hawk.

The third Hokage just looked at his old comrade while he thought how to approach this. After a few seconds he turned around towards his desk and unsealed one of the human kanjis. Once the smoke cleared, everyone but Danzo was disgusted with the 'body'. The body looked like it had been smashed and diced in a blender. All of its limbs were severed and its neck was sliced wide open. Danzo immediately knew it was Hachiro but couldn't believe that two of the three squads of ROOT were taken out by a mere genin and retired ninja. Sarutobi looked at Danzo and noticed a hint of shock on the part of his face that was covered by bandages.

"I take it you knew this young man, Danzo?", the old Hokage asked.

Danzo looked at the Hokage with a straight face before replying, "never seen in before in my life."

Sarutobi sighed heavily, "don't lie to me Danzo, I know you have been secretly running ROOT. The same program I ordered personally to be shut down!"

The bandaged man looked calmly at his old comrade, "if I followed those orders when you gave them, then we would be dead now."

Sarutobi had enough. "All of these in this scroll are people from your program. Every single one died by one man, and not only did you attack an innocent child that isn't part of our village but you attacked the new Uzukage!"

Everyone in the room, including the hidden ANBU, were shocked. Danzo just thought he was a mercenary sent by Uzu to relocate Naruto. The old war now was thinking if he started a war that Konoha wasn't prepared for. Before he could think anymore on the issue, the Hokage started giving commands.

"Inoichi find out what he knows, I know he had something to do with this attack and the attack on the Uchiha after I told him we would work out the issues peacefully."

The tall blonde man walked over to a chair and took a seat, motioning for Shikaku to lead Danzo to another chair across from the man. Before he could start the jutsu, the office doors flung open to the sight of Koharu and Homura with displeasure on their faces.

"What are you doing Hokage-sama? Danzo is innocent!", stated Koharu as both elderly advisors walked deeper in the room.

The Hokage looked at the Akimichi, "Choza grab them, they are interrupting an interrogation."

Following his orders, the large ninja grabbed the elderly couple with two giant hands. Once the trouble makers were taken care of, Sarutobi looked at Inoichi and nodded. The blonde then started his mind probing jutsu. He found it to be a challenge since Danzo took the liberty of apply seals on his scalp to prevent any secrets from leaking. Unfortunately for Danzo, the Yamanaka Clan are the best at probing minds and no seal could stop them from the truth. The probing went on for three hours before Inoichi release the jutsu panting. Danzo was passed out and would've fallen to the ground if it wasnt for the two ANBU that took the place of Shikaku's shadow.

The blonde composed himself before turning to his leader. "You are right on both accounts, but it only gets worse. Danzo has Sharingans all over his 'injuried' arm and one in his head. Plus there is one more group of eight in ROOT still in the village, they are at least elite Jonin level. There are a lot more poisonous acts being done by this man but the thing that tops them all is his work and funding of Orochimaru."

Yet again everyone was shocked, including the two old bats that support Danzo. Anger filled Sarutobi as he drew a kunai and held it at Danzo's throat. While holding it at the sleeping man's throat, he turned toward Inoichi.

"Did you get everything?", he asked.

The blonde nodded as he stood up. Sarutobi quickly slashed the man's throat, afterward he ordered the eyes to be removed and destroyed. He then ordered the two Anbu to gather all the elite Jonin in the village.

* * *

_**FIRE COUNTRY DOCKS (TWO DAYS AFTER LEAVING KONOHA)**_

Naruto and Hideo arrived at the docks, the smell of the salt water was a welcoming attribute to the older Uzumaki. The redhead lived on Uzu's island for a few years and anytime he smelled salt water, it reminded him of home and family. He looked at the young heir only to see the blonde smile in amazement it was his first time to the ocean. Hideo made sure to make a mental picture of the sight. The older man placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Get use to this beautiful scene Naruto, Uzushiogakure no Sato is on a island.", he said with a big smile.

The blonde returned his smile before responding, "ojisan, what is it like there? Is it greater than before?"

Seeing his nephew's curiosity made the older man laugh. Uzumakis were loud, rude, and unpredictable but what many people did not know was, their thirst for knowledge. Their clan created advance kenjutsu and are true masters of sealing, a few of the reasons why the Uzumaki Clan was so feared.

"Uzu, is by far better than before, but to answer your first question, all I'm going to say is that you will have to wait and find out.", he said in a teasing tone.

Naruto pouted but nodded, he knew that his uncle wasn't going to tell him. The blonde didn't care because in a few hours they will be...home. Thinking of it made Naruto all giddy, he wanted nothing more than to be accepted and according to his uncle, they already accepted him. The two Uzumakis walked down to the docks and stopped at a small travel vessel. The boat was about the size of a bus with blue stripes on the side and the red Uzumaki Clan swirl on the sail. Climbing aboard, Naruto noticed that the crew of three stopped their duties and bowed to the two clan members. Hideo waved them back to work and a few minutes later they set sail.

"Ojisan, do I have a team or will I have to wait till next year?", asked Naruto.

The redhead laughed a bit before replying. "You do have a team, I picked them out myself. When we arrive it will be too late to meet your teammates so we will do it first thing tomorrow."

He nodded, the blonde couldn't wait to meet his teammates and hopefully future friends. Young Naruto stood on the Port side (left side) of the ship looking at the ocean. The water was so bright, it almost looked like a painting. While looking, he saw several dolphins jump out of the water making giggling noises. Needless to say the young man was quite happy where his life was going. He was going to be a ninja of a village that wants him, he was going to be a clan leader (meaning people will look up to him), furthermore he was Naurto Uzumaki not "demon brat, Bane of Konoha".

* * *

_**KONOHA HOSPITAL, EXAMINATION ROOM 14 - 3:30 am (the day before Naruto and Hideo arrive at the docks)**_

The body of Danzo starts to move, after thirteen minutes the old war hawk was standing next to the examination table. He looked at his arm to find the eyes were gone. In a fit of rage Danzo started throwing tools around the room, he even flipped the metal table that was bolted to the floor. While in his rage, something caught his eye that made him stop. It was his examination report, under status, it said dead. The news made the old man laugh like a mad man, since he was clearly alive.

_'Now I can finally get revenge on Sarutobi and show the world that Konohagakure no Sato, is no pushover any more! But first I need aid, I'll go get my ROOT then head to HIS lab in Iwa'_, he thought.

He quickly searched the nearby cabinets for scrubs and on a coat rack he found a labcoat. Dazno placed a medical mask on his face when he noticed the badages still over his eye. The old man unwrapped it only to discover that it was 'dead' now.

_'Must be the reason I'm still alive, no matter. For every Sharingan missing I shall replace with the Byakugan later.'_

Danzo replaced the bandages on his eye and wrapped his arm up. He looked at his reflection on the shiny surface of another examination table. The old man's thoughts were about how people wouldn't notice him off the bat. Placing a henge to change his hair color to white, he left the destroyed room with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Home and A New Team

Naruto was having the best dream of his life. He dreamt of Hinata visiting him, they were holding hands while walking on the beach laughing about something, Sadly though all good things must come to an end as a bright light hitting his face woke him. The blonde Uzumaki sat up in his king size bed and started thinking about the dream he just had.

_'I don't understand this feeling...why Hinata? Why now and more importantly why do I feel anxious about it?'_, he thought.

Naruto didn't have to wait long to snap out of his thoughts as he heard a knock at his door. He quietly and quickly answered the door, on the other side was a brown haired woman in her twenties wearing a greyish blue kimono. She looked at the boy and smiled before giving a small bow.

"Naruto-sama, breakfast is ready. If you need time to get ready, I can wait here for you.", she said.

He responded with a nod before shutting the door to get dressed in privacy. The blonde dressed in his battle gear, for it is the day he gets to meet his team. Naruto first put on a dulled white pair of pants (so light won't reflect). He then put on a kimono style shirt that went down to his knees, also white. After that he put on a set of cobalt blue samurai armor, oddly enough every time the armor moved it didn't make a sound (for the design think of Madara's armor but instead of no backplate, there is one). In the middle of the back piece was the Uzumaki swirl in white. Looking at the swirl in the mirror, he wondered why it was white. He will ask his uncle all these questions and more later. The last things he wore were a pair of cobalt blue samurai gauntlets and a pair of cobalt samurai greaves with white kogates over his feet.

Naruto looked in the mirror and was surprised by how good it looked. The white and blue went together like the foam on top of an ocean wave. What shocked him more was how light the armor was, he felt the armor and it was obviously metal and durable but it was quiet and light. Before he could get lost in his thoughts, he decided to get some breakfast before it got too late. Opening the door he saw the servent waiting patiently. She looked at him and blushed by how handsome the young man looked in the family armor.

"U-Uhm right this-s way Naruto-sama.", she said while motioning with her right hand.

As they walked Naruto decided to clear things with the servent. "Excuse me Miss? Please don't add sama or any other title to my name, I am human after all and not some god. By the way what's your name?"

The young lady stopped and blushed deeper, not only was he treating her like a person but he wanted to know her name. She turned to her new master before answering his question.

"M-My name is Katsumi, t-thank you for asking Naruto.", she answered with a smile.

He gladly returned her smile, "you should know Katsumi-san, that Uzumakis don't like titles. Respect is earned not given because of blood."

To say she was shocked was an understatement, no she was dumbfounded. Katsumi has heard stories of Uzumaki generosity and humility but seeing it in person is almost impossible to describe. Most people of clans or powerful positions like to walk on the lesser people, but the Uzumakis care for even the simplest person. Once she was out of her stupor, she bowed to him.

"Thank you N-Naruto-kun.", she said, not realising she added the suffix.

The blonde blushed at hearing it but followed her none the less. He was happy someone showed a little interest in him but his heart was telling his mind that there was another. Naruto was too busy fighting his feelings that he didn't realize that they were in the dining hall. It was nothing like the Hyuuga's dining hall because the Uzumakis prefered simple things. She lead him to his seat then bowed, but before she could leave, Naruto asked if she would like to join them. Hideo, who was sitting in the seat next to the clan leader's chair (Naruto's seat), liked his nephew's thoughts.

"Katsumi, why don't you join us and get Aya and Mai as well. For now on we eat together, as it should've been since you three started working a few years ago.", stated the older Uzumaki.

Katsumi was beyond words as she bowed and left to get her fellow servents. Once she left, Hideo looked at his nephew. He noticed the Uzumaki armor and how well it looked on him. Before he could ask Naruto a question, the doors opened as three young women entered and took seats on each side of the Uzumakis. Aya and Mai sat with Hideo and Katsumi sat beside Naruto.

While everyone was eating an having small conversations, Naruto took this time to ask his uncle about a few things.

"Ojisan, why is the family battle uniform so much like a samurai? Also why is so light and quiet?"

Hideo smiled at his nephew before answering. "The reason it looks like samurai armor is because the Uzumakis were originally samurai. That is why no one can match us in kenjutsu, not even the seven swordmen of the mist." He let that settle for a minute before continuing. "The reason it's light is because it's forged with Uzumaki chakra, meaning only Uzumakis can wear it like it was a piece of clothing. The same goes for why it's quiet, it registered your Uzumaki chakra thus making the armor virtually silent."

Naruto absorbed the new info before asking his final question. "Why is the Uzumaki symbol white instead of the usual red?"

His uncle kept his smile, he was proud that his nephew noticed it. "The white swirl means you are the clan leader. Once you are married, you will forge your wife's amor and it will have the white swirl as well but instead of black line, it would be red."

The young clan leader nodded as they ate the rest of the meal in peace. Afterward Hideo lead him to the meeting place of his new team, on the way there villagers noticed the new clan leader and gave slight bows or waves. All the girls had hearts in their eyes, seeing the new Uzumaki in his battle armor. Unbeknownst to him, there was a fan club in the making.

Naruto would ask his uncle every so often about his team and the only answer he will get is 'you will see'. Growing tired of the cyptic answer, he decided to look around at the village. The place itself was different from Konoha. Being an island nation, the buildings were made of coquina (CO-KEY-NA), a natural fragile-shell-stone. They looked weak but according to his uncle, the buildings were strong. The streets were dirt streets but they had sand on them since the village is only a stone's throw from the beach. The people of the village were about the usual you would find in any other village, most of them, however, were fishermen and traders. Finally, the ninja of the village looked a lot like Konoha's ninjas. Instead of a green flak jacket, they wore a dark blue one. Instead of blue clothes underneath, they wore white. Their sleeves didn't have the Uzumaki symbol like Konoha's did, instead they each had a different symbol. His uncle told him that they were family crests, those who were not in a clan designed their own to show pride of their family.

After an hour of walking, the two Uzumakis made it to the training ground. Naruto could see three people standing there, he assumed they were waiting on him. Once they got closer, he could tell they were three women.

'Oh Kami...please don't let them be like Sakura...", he thought while imagining the beatdowns they could inflict.

The three women had long red hair and they wore the Uzumaki armor. The Jonin (he guessed she was one) only had one shoulder guard on her left shoulder, with a tattoo of a white dragon on her exposed right arm. The one next to her had glasses and only wore the chestplate of the armor. The last one wore heavy armor and appeared to be holding a helm in her hand. They all had wooden weapons: the Jonin had a katana, the girl with glasses had two tantos, and the girl in heavy armor had a glaive.

When they arrived, Hideo began introductions. "Naruto, I want you to meet your team." He pointed to the Jonin, "this is Uzumaki Masumi, she is your Jonin sensei and she will personally train you in your mother's sword style."

Masumi bowed to Naruto, "it is a pleasure to finally meet Kushina's child, I will do my best to help you any way I can."

Naruto thanked her and bowed.

His uncle continued as he motioned to the girl with glasses, "this is Uzumaki Karin, she is the group's sensor and medic."

"I-it's good t-t-to finally meet you", she responded nervously after sensing his bright aura.

He thought how she reminded him of Hinata. _'Maybe if Hinata moved on I could...WHAT AM I THINKING SHE IS FAMILY! But...this is a clan...'_, he thought as he returned pleasantries.

Finally his uncle motioned at the heavily armored girl. "This is Uzumaki Ren, she is the team's heavy support."

The girl nodded with a smile but said nothing.

"Nice to meet you, Ren", he said as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw his uncle.

"Ren can't speak, Naruto. So you need to learn sign language."

Naruto nodded, "that's no problem, I read a book back in Konoha about how silence is key to victory. I was going to suggest it anyway."

Hearing this made Ren smile and blush.

The young blonde then noticed something and turned to his uncle. "Ojisan, why don't I have red hair? I thought Uzumakis had red hair."

Everyone looked at Hideo for an answer.

After thinking for a minute, he resonded, "I imagine you will get it when you unlock your bloodline. Uzumakis have a special chakra system. We all can summon chakra chains but we each have different side bloodlines. For instance, Karin here can heal you by allowing you to bite her."

Naruto looked at her with curiosity as she blushed and played with her glasses.

Hideo continued, "Ren can make weapon clones without handsigns."

The blonde looked at the armored girl in amazement, making her blush enough to where she put her helmet on to hide it.

"And Masumi can literally teleport, much like your father's thunder god jutsu but she doesn't need seals."

Hearing about his father, the three girls looked at Naruto then at Hideo. It was Masumi that asked what was on their minds.

"You mean to tell me that he is Minato's child? We knew about the fox but you never told us he was HIS child!"

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Is that important? After all he is an Uzumaki and no longer a leaf ninja." Turning back to his nephew, "Naruto I know your grades at the academy were altered so that you would have a hard time passing. To make it up, I will teach you the book work at home."

Naruto's face fell, he didn't want to read books. That is when he heard Karin speak up.

"Ano, Hideo...I-I could help N-Naruto-kun.."

At that time, Ren said in hand signs that she could teach him sign language.

Both adults looked at the girls and thought, _'man this kid is a chick magnet'_.


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings and Revenge

_**UZUMAKI COMPOUND-CLAN LEADER'S HOME-LIVING ROOM**_

For the next few months, Naruto and his team worked really hard on their training. Every night Karin and Ren would teach the blonde everything the academy refused to teach him. Except for one subject...sex education. Both girls would turn bright red and say that it was something he should read about in his free time. Naruto didn't understand why they wouldn't teach him the subject, until he read the first paragraph of the book.

_'Sex is the act of reproducing as a species. The act can be done between either sex (same or not), any age (AT LEAST WAIT TILL SIXTEEN SO THE BODY CAN HEAL), and any location (do us all a favor and keep it private). In order to produce a child, a man must have sex with a woman...'_

The book kept on going but he understood why they were embarrassed. It contained graphic details and even pictures to aid the learning process. On the first paragraph he noticed someone wrote advice about waiting till sixteen, keeping the act private, and so on. The blonde's face was redder than a apple when he was looking at the diagrams. Both girls were watching him as he was reading and laughed when they saw his face. They didn't want to laugh at him but the subject is sketchy and should be taught by the parents, unfortunately he didn't have parents so he had to endure the pictures of the book...just like Karin did.

After an hour of reading the short book, Naruto closed it and stood up. His action gained the attention of his teammates as they were curious what he was doing. Avoiding eye contact and trying to prevent a nose bleed, the blonde walked pasted them and into the kitchen. Allowing a minute to pass, they followed him. Once in the kitchen, they saw him holding a glass of water with shaky hands. Both girls felt sorry for him but didn't know how to approach the blonde without him fainting or running away. After he finished his water, Naruto spoke.

"I understand why you two didn't want to talk about it..."

Both girls nodded with red faces matching their hair.

He continued, "I think that book gave too much detail, it could have saved me an hour if they said put this..". He pointed to his crotch before continuing, "in there." The blonde pointed to both of their laps.

Silence occurred after his statement, for what seemed like forever before all three started laughing (except for Ren, who did the laughing motions). Naruto then calmed them down and told them that he was going to go practice his kenjutsu stances, he then left the two red heads alone. After sitting in awkward silence, Ren turned to Karin and started doing hand signs.

_"What do you think of Naruto-kun?"_, she motioned.

Karin was stunned a little by her adding the suffix, Ren wasn't known to be interested in anyone because of her condition. The poor girl would sit alone and watch people talk, in fact Karin was the first one to actually talk to her. As they grew, they became best friends and always supported each other. Until Ren asked her that question...Karin didn't know how to respond, she like Naruto but he spent more time with Ren because they were frontline ninja. She would be lying if she said that she had no interest in the boy, but she didn't want to crush her friend's chance at being happy. After thinking it through, Karin responded.

"To be honest, he is cute, funny, hard-working, and a family person. I would be lying to you if I said that I'm not interested in him, but he has more things in common with you. Both of you are the type to rush into situations and beat up the bad guys...or in his case, get beaten up."

Karin thought of all the training they went through with Masumi-sensei, and all the times Naruto was caught in a trap or pinned by said sensei.

Ren started hand signs again.

_"I like him...a lot...but do I have a chance? Naruto likes to speak but every time when I'm around, he only does hand signs. I don't know if he is practicing them or if he trying to make me feel comfortable. I do know that he isn't making fun of me, because he has a sincere look in his eyes when doing the handsigns."_

Karin place a hand on her friend's shoulder before speaking.

"Ask him out. Remember, Naruto was abused back in Konoha...he doesn't understand what love is. I do know that there was a Hyuuga girl back there, that did like him. Hideo even tried to get a marriage contract with her family, but they turned him down because of 'bad reputation' and the fact he moved out of the village."

Ren was surprised to hear there was a girl in another village that loved him, but no matter what, it seems that this Hyuuga and him will not be together. She hated playing rebound but Naruto will have to move on and she going to prove to him that she cares. The silent girl began to think.

_'If he doesn't choose me in the end, I will rather be alone than a bother to another man. At least this Hyuuga can speak, and she is important enough to refuse a marriage contract. I imagine that girl will have men falling over her in a few years, and I refuse to allow Naruto-kun to live alone.'_

Karin has never seen her friend so lost in thought, in all the years she has known her.

_'Naruto must have that effect, bringing out everyone's true self.'_, the medic thought.

* * *

_**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE-KONOHA**_

On the ground was the body of an unconscious Hyuuga, but not just any Hyuuga...it was Hinata. She laid in a small pool of blood at the feet of the old war hawk, Danzo. The poor girl put up a good fight, but it was useless against someone, who fought in wars. The old man looked at the new eyes he just acquired with a smirk.

"Two down, nine to go...",he said as he placed the eyes in a special seal before looking at the eyeless girl. "Maybe that will teach the demon for abandoning the village." The old man turned on his heel and walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

_**HOKAGE'S OFFICE-THIRTY MINUTES LATER**_

Luckily for Hinata, a civilian saw the attack and rushed the report to the Hokage. When the Hokage heard what happened, he immediately called ANBU to go get the girl and take her to the hospital. He then told his personal body guard to go get Hiashi and take him to the hospital.

* * *

_**KONOHA HOSPITAL-LOBBY**_

After ten minutes Hiashi walked into the hospital's lobby with an emotionless look on his face.

"Why am I here, Hokage-sama?", the clan leader asked.

Sarutobi looked at him before saying, "Danzo beat your daughter, Hinata, within a inch of her life."

He took note that Hiashi didn't show any emotion.

"He also took her eyes."

That last part made Hiashi mad, but not a way the Hokage expected a father. Hiashi turned to his body guard before speaking.

"Call every Hyuuga, that is not on a mission, back to the compound and get the sealing room ready. There is no way, Hinata will attract potential suitors without her eyes...we must put the Caged Bird Seal on her."

His bodyguard bowed and disappeared, leaving an angry Hyuuga and a shocked Hokage.

"WHAT THE HELL HIASHI!? Hinata is already going to be scared, going through life blind but now you want to put that seal on her too?, Saurtobi asked.

The clan leader calmed down and looked at the old man before responding.

"Clan actions to clan memebers are not your concern Hokage-sama.", he said before walking out of the hospital.

Sarutobi was about to yell at the Hyuuga leader, but was stopped by a nurse telling him that Hinata wanted to speak to him. He nodded to the young lady before starting his trek toward her room. Once there, he saw the door open and proceeded to walk in the room. Hinata was in a hospital bed with bandages covering her eyes. The girl looked scared by the way her hands were trembling. He gained her attention before taking a seat next to the bed.

"How are you doing Hinata?", he asked with sorrow.

The girl tilted her head down before replying.

"I'm alive Hokage-sama...I guess father will seal me.."

Before he could respond, the young girl started crying. Her thoughts were on a certain blonde and how he will never return her love now. The Hokage knew what she was thinking and decided to let his thoughts out.

"Naruto-kun will still love you Hinata. To him, you will always be the girl who loved him first. The first person to show him that he is a person. I tried to help him, but with my duties as Hokage, I couldn't be around him all the time. By the reports of the ANBU, that followed him for his safety, they say you were always watching him."

Blush crossed her cheeks as she nodded sadly. Now she will never see his beautiful blue eyes or his golden hair. Everything for now on will be dark, and to make matters worst, she will be sealed. She turned to where the Hokage's voice came from.

"How can Naruto-kun love me if I have a seal? Not many people will love a sealed "pariah" of a clan."

He sighed before stating his thoughts.

"You know what was sealed in Naruto, don't worry I'm not mad. and you still love him. I know for a fact that he will still love you. Now would you like to be with Naruto? Having the seal will allow you to marry outside the village and the Uzumakis are the world's best sealers. I am sure they have the knowledge to remove it."

Sarutobi's words brought hope to the blind girl but there was still the problem of not seeing. How was she going to raise children without sight? How was she going to see them take their first steps or even graduate from the academy? Hinata slumped her shoulders and started crying again.

The Hokage decided to play is trump card. "I will request Naruto's immediate presence, when I get back to my office. If I tell him what happened, he will probably show up in a day...two at most."

Hinata's head perked up as the blush returned. She was no longer concerned about her physical state, all she wanted was her Naruto. The blind girl looked toward the voice's location.

"Please..I...I want Naruto-kun. If I stay here my father...", she said before being cut off.

"I will see to it personally that you go back with Naruto-kun. Now get some rest and I will get him here as soon as possible.

She nodded as she leaned into her soft pillow. Sarutobi saw her smile and only had one thought.

_'No matter how bad life gets, love heals all wounds'_

* * *

_**UZUMAKI TRAINING YARD**_

Naruto was training with his wooden sword as his teammates practiced their weapons. All of a sudden, Hideo appeared in the yard with a very stressed look on his face. Naruto approached the man but before he could speak, the red head started.

"Naruto Hinata-sama was attacked and injured. The Hokage is requesting you return for a few days, but that is your call."

The blonde looked at his uncle and asked, "when do I leave and how do I get there?"

Hideo bit his thumb and ran through several hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A giant smoke cloud appeared. After it cleared, stood an enormous pelican, which took notice of Hideo.

**"You called Hideo?"**

The red head nodded, "I did Chou, Naruto here needs to get to Konoha as fast as possible. I figured since you are the pelican boss summons, you are the fastest."

She looked at the man with a smile, **"that I am, but tell me...why does Naruto smell of Kushina?"**

He let a small laugh out, "he is her son. Now Naruto will have to stay there at most a few days, so please don't go home, because he doesn't have your contract. And to answer your next question, he won't sign your contract because as clan leader, he will have THAT contract."

The large bird nodded and lowered herself to allow Naruto and his team to get on.

**"We shall be in Konoha in a few hours, if the winds are not against us."**, she said before taking off.

Naruto appeared to be lost in thought with a scowl on his face.

_'Hinata-chan, I don't know what happened to you but no matter what, you are coming back with me to prevent anything else from happening.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Eyes On You

***THUD***

The sound of a body falling to the ground echo in the allyway. Danzo stood over another dead Hyuuga with two more eyes in his hand.

"Need five more...", the war hawk growled as he blended into the shadows.

* * *

**KONOHA FRONT GATE- 9 PM**

It has been an uneventful night and the two guards at the front gate were bored. Currently Kotetsu and Izumo were waiting for the night shift to arrive so they could go have a drink. Staring at the clock on the wall of the guard shack, the two shinobi were not expecting a very large bird to slam on the ground in front of them. The landing caused a huge wave of dirt and dust to go in all directions. The two guards instantly pulled their weapons out, expecting a fight. What they saw were three kids standing at the window holding out their IDs. When asked their reason for visiting so late, Naruto responded.

"I got an urgent call from the Hokage about a friend of mine. I need to see if she is ok."

Kotetsu nodded while understanding their rush. "You may enter but you have to check in with the Hokage first, Izumo here will show the way."

Naruto knew the way but he didn't want to cause and incident on top of what happened to Hinata. After ten minutes of walking, Naruto and his team were outside the Hokage's office. Izumo knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Shortly after knocking they heard a rough 'enter' from behind the door. The brown haired ninja opened the door and mention a team from Uzu was here to see him, then he gave a small bow and left after hearing a 'thank you' from the old man. The three Uzumakis entered the room and looked at the elder Hokage, who was feeling his age. He then saw Naruto and perked up a bit but not enough because the news he was about to give was heavy.

"Naruto-kun please have a seat.", he said while motioning to a chair.

"I rather stand, jiji-san. Now please tell me what happened to Hinata-chan.", Naruto said with a hint of panic.

The Third sighed heavily before beginning. "Hinata was attacked earlier today by a man I killed myself. After she was beaten, the man took her eyes and left her for dead."

Naruto was releasing a powerful K.I., so powerful it made everyone in the room sick except the Hokage. One of the ANBU, hiding in the corner, rushed to the garbage can next to the Hokage's desk and threw up his lunch. Seeing the action, Sarutobi looked at Naruto and sighed again.

"Please Naruto calm down, Hinata is alive...also if you keep doing that I will need new guards.."

The blonde stopped releasing his K.I. and started panting, that is when everyone noticed his hair. Naruto's natural blonde hair, now had red parts in it. With its spiky nature, his hair almost looked like fire.

"Looks like you are gaining access to your bloodline Naruto-kun", said Karin with a smile.

He ignored her statement and walked closer to Sarutobi.

"Jiji, may I see her?", he asked in hushed voice.

The old man was heartbroken to see his adopted grandson's face with so much pain on it. He nodded before stating his instructions.

"You may see her Naruto-kun but your teammates will have to wait in the hall. Visiting hours are up and only family may stay over-night but I'll give you special permission to stay with her all the time."

He turned to the two girls, "I'll have a hotel room ready for you two in an hour."

They both nodded with a sad smile. Afterward, Sarutobi stood up and motioned for them to follow his lead.

* * *

**HYUUGA COMPOUND-SEALING ROOM**

Hiashi and all the elders gathered to make sure everything was ready for the sealing. One of the elders looked at his leader before talking.

"Hiashi-sama, you are doing the right thing. Without her sight anyone could have their way with her and produce Byakugan children."

The clan leader looked at the aging Hyuuga.

"I know that fool! Hinata was weak to begin with, I should've sealed her years ago and sent her with the demon but honor prevented me from doing so. After sealing Hinata, we will send her to the demon by a passing trade caravan."

The elders were shocked, not only was he getting rid of the weakest member of the clan but he was going to place her in a random caravan going to whirlpool.

"Hiashi-sama, what if they sell her as a slave and the demon finds out?", an elder with a long beard asked.

The Hyuuga leader scoffed, "how will he find out? We won't tell him that we are sending her...after all he is nothing more than a demon and she is nothing more than trash."

All the elders smirked at the idea, who would thought two problems would be solved in the same year?

* * *

**KONOHA HOSPITAL-ROOM 315**

The Hokage knocked and wait for a response, after a minute there was a muffled 'come in'. He and Naruto entered the room and saw Hinata sitting up looking in the direction of the door. Sarutobi looked at Naruto and saw the boy was in tears to see the sweetest girl with bandages over her eyes. He turned back to Hinata and started speaking.

"Hinata, I have a visitor for you."

He motioned Naruto to move closer to the bed. The flame haired ninja sat next to the bed and grabbed Hinata's hand gently causing her to 'EEP' and try to jerk away. The boy calmed her with one sentence.

"I missed you Hinata-chan."

The girl stopped moving and turned her head to the new voice.

"N-Naruto-kun?", she asked not believing her ears.

Tears were still running down his face as he responded in a half crying voice.

"Yea...it's me...Hinata-chan.."

Hearing him cry made her really sad, she was thinking that it was her fault she became blind. That it was her fault, Naruto is feeling guilt. That it was her fault for not running after Naruto.

All these thoughts and more were assulting her mind, making her cry. Once she started, she felt arms around her and knew it was Naruto. They cried together for five minutes before Hinata weakly started talking.

"I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun...I a-am weak and I-I paid the p-pr."

She was stopped when she felt something press against her lips. Feeling the boy's breathing on her face, she realized they were kissing. He didn't have to wait long for her to return the kiss. As they were kissing, the Hokage felt out of place and left the room. Once in the hall, he turned to his teammates and told them to fall him to the hotel.

Back inside the room, Hinata and Naruto separated from their first kiss. Hinata was on cloud nine, the boy she has like for five years finally returned her feelings. She was snapped out of her thoughts when he began to speak.

"Ever since I left Hinata-chan, you have not left my mind. As I was training a few weeks ago, it all came together...I love you, Hinata Hyuuga. Today when I heard you were hurt...I rushed here as fast as possible. Then I saw your...condition and it hit me hard..I want to hunt the bastard down for what he did and return your beautiful eyes."

Hearing his confessions made Hinata's heart swell with love. Not only did Naruto worry over her but he wants to get revenge for her too.

He continued, "Hinata-chan, I want you to come back with me. I don't care what your father says, I know for a fact that he will not treat you right."

Tears soaked her head dressing as she nodded.

"I want to be by your side Naruto-kun...blind or not, if you will have me.", she said with a raspy voice from crying.

He kissed her lips with another passionate kiss.

Afterward, he backed up some and smiled, "does that tell you my answer?"

For the first time in days, the young Hyuuga smiled. Naruto seeing her smile noticed two things. One, her head dressings were soaking wet with blood and tears and two, she didn't stutter her last sentence. The teen got up and walked to one of the cabinets and found a roll of bandages and went back to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, please keep your eyes closed..I'm going to try and replace your dressings..ok?"

She nodded while trying to stay completely still. He removed her dressing and cleaned her face before placing two cotton pads over her eyes and wrapping the new bandages around her head. When he was done, the flame haired boy leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

He looked at a clipboard that was left on her nightstand, most likely by mistake, before talking.

"Get some rest Hinata-chan, according to this, you are leaving tomorrow. If it's true, we will go by your house and pack your bags. Don't worry about your clan, if they give us trouble they will have to answer to me."

His confidence made her smile and she snuggled into her blanket while holding his right hand.

"Good night Naruto-kun, I love you."

He kissed her forehead before replying, "good night Hinata-hime, I love you too."

* * *

**HYUUGA COMPOUND GATES-7AM**

Hiashi walked out of the compound with several branch members and all of the elders in tow. Today was the day, they redeemed the clan from weakness. It was the day Hinata gets branded and banished from the household. The medium size group walked through town gaining the attention of three Jonin senseis. One was a woman with red eyes and the other two were men. One of the men was tall with black hair and had a cigarette in his mouth while the other one and silver hair with his headband covering his left eye.

"Damn, they are already moving...I have to warn Hinata", stated the woman.

Before she could run off the hospital, she was stopped by the tall black haired man.

"Relax Kurenai, Hinata is safe...besides she's not at the hospital.", he said with a smile.

She looked at him in disbelief before replying.

"What do you mean not at the hospital?"

The silver haired man decided to chime in, "because she is right there with that flame headed boy."

Following the man's finger, she saw Hinata with bandages around her eyes being lead through the crowd by a boy that looked like Naruto. Without thinking Kurenai rushed toward the pair and pulled them toward the Jonin group.

"Who are you and why are you with Hinata, she should be in the hospital!", demanded the genjutsu mistress.

The boy laughed before he tapped his headband. Kurenai looked at it and saw a circle with a swirl in it. She instantly knew who he was.

"Naruto!?", all three asked/stated in shock.

The boy smiled at the adults. "That's my name and being a ninja is my game."

The silver haired man decided to ask him what they all were thinking.

"Naruto what happened to your hair?"

This was the first time Hinata heard of it and began to panic. Naruto embraced her and rubbed her back while she was feeling his hair to find the change.

"The reason why there is red in it is because I am starting to activate my bloodline, once it is fully active, my hair will be red like Kushina's. Before you ask, the reason I have to 'activate' my bloodline is because my father wasn't an Uzumaki. Hybrids have to work hard to activate it...well, it's a theory anyway."

The group chuckled at his statement.

"So where are you two going Naruto?, asked the man with the black hair.

He looked at Sarutobi's son and responded, "well, Sarutobi-sensei, we were going to Hinata's house to pack her bags. I'm taking her back to Uzu with me to make sure she is taken care of and to make sure she is safe."

All three looked at him with serious looks now.

Kurenai replied, "Naruto...that's kidnapping a Konoha kunoichi and a clan member. I hate to say this, but I can't allow you to continue."

"But I can", replied a new voice.

The group turned to see the Third Hokage with a big smile on his face.

"I won't allow them to use a forbidden seal on a innocent member of the Uzumaki Clan.", he continued.

Everyone's mind was stumped especially Naruto's and Hinata's.

"What do you mean member of the Uzumaki Clan, Jiji?" ,the flame haired ninja asked.

"I found an old deal to the Uzumaki Clan, saying that anyone in the Uzumaki Clan may marry anyone in Konoha for all the members they lost in the war protecting this village. Whether they are in a clan or not, no questions asked."

He pulled out an old scroll and handed it to Naruto, after reading it, the boy had a big smile on his face.

The old man finished, "According to this deal, if you pick Hinata, she can be your wife...all we have to do is file the paperwork."

Naruto turned to Hinata before talking.

"Hinata-hime, what do you think? Do you want to marry me?"

Almost instantly she embraced him yelling 'YES' repeatedly at the top of her lungs. Not noticing that her embrace was getting tighter and tighter.

"H-Hinata-h-hime...air..ne-eed...ox..y...gen...", he said as his face turned blue.

"Hinata release your fiance, you don't want him to be dead before..." ,she said before whispering in the girl's ear, turning her face red.

The blind girl released Naruto, he fell on the ground with a loud ***THUD*. **The antics made all the adults laugh, Naruto's eyes were swirls and he was unconscious on the ground.

"Well, if you wake Naruto-kun, we can get these papers signed and filed before brunch.", said the Hokage with a smile.

"Did someone say brunch?", Naruto's head shot up looking around the group, making everyone laugh again.

Helping the poor boy up, the Third asked, "you will never change, will you Naruto?"

The young Uzu ninja just laughed sheepishly as they started walking toward the Hokage's office.

* * *

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE- 8:30AM**

Sarutobi sighed happily as he put the last paper in the file.

"Well I'm sorry this wasn't a large ceremony but I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Both young teens blushed and they leaned closer and embraced each other's lips with their own. This was the third time since their love was official, that they shared a passionate kiss. The third time and they were already married, Hinata couldn't be happier...well having eyesight would be the only thing to make this better. Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi couldn't help but to feel jealous, they were adults and still single and here was two teens getting married. Fortunately for them, they didn't have to think on it too long as the door to the office slammed open and the room was flooded with Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama, why is Hinata here and not in the hospital?", asked Hiashi in a demanding tone.

The old man looked at him with a smug smile. "The way I see it Hiashi, it's none of your concern of her where-abouts. If you must know, she was spending the day with her husband."

He motioned to the familiar looking flame haird boy.

"She had no right to get married without my permission, i demand the marriage be annulled!", Hiashi said while losing his cool.

"According to a deal this village made to the Uzumaki Clan, says otherwise.", he responded as he tossed a copy of the deal to the Hyuuga leader.

After reading it, he threw the scroll at the Hokage. The scroll was caught by the old man and laid on the desk.

"Fine she can marry the demon but she is still going to be sealed", he said while running through hand signs with lightning speed.

Before anyone could react, the Hyuuga was at the blind girl and was about to touch her when he was slammed into the door of the room with his hand touching his face. Everyone looked at the one responsible, it was Naruto but his appearance was different. His once flame colored, short hair was now running down his back with a full red color. The thing that shocked everyone the most was his eyes, they were multicolored with a ripple design on them (going with the colored manga style).

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!", Naruto yelled as he motioned his hand to pull Hiashi toward him.

Once he was within arm's length of Naruto, the new redhead slammed a fist into the older man's ribcage, breaking a few ribs with a loud snapping sound. Hearing the noise, all the Hyuuga members tried to rush Naruto but were thrown through the wall with Hiashi and into the hall by a unseen force. Naruto's teammates were down the hall, heading to the office when they saw a lot of men thrown through the wall. Quickly rushing into the office they saw Naruto standing up with his hands up, like he was commanding people to stop. His long red hair going down to his waist surprised the girls but what really shocked them were the eyes.

"T-The Rinnegan...",said Karin with a dry voice.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings and Past

_**OK GIVING A HEADS UP, I CHANGED THE RINNEGAN A LITTLE BIT. I KNOW WHAT IT REQUIRES AND ETC. THIS A FANFIC :) IT WON'T BE "BY THE BOOK" I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL ENJOY IT :D**_

* * *

_***CRASH!***_

Hinata jumped in her seat looking at the direction the crash was heard.

_'What was that?! Is Naruto-kun ok?'_, she thought.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!", Naruto yelled as he motioned his hand to pull Hiashi toward him.

_'Naruto-kun is ...defending me? From who?'_

_***SNAP!* *GRUNT***_

"NARUTO-KUN ARE YOU OK!?", the new wife panicked.

Naruto looked over at Hinata but before he could answer, the rest of the Hyuuga group was on the move. In a split second, Naruto pushed Hiashi back and used his new power to push everyone through the Hokage's wall.

_***CRASH!***_

Not long after the people were thrown through the wall, Naruto's teammates appeared in the hole.

"T-The Rinnegan...",said Karin with a dry voice.

Hinata was confused, what was with all the crashing and what is the Rinnegan? So many questions needed to be answered or she will go insane. Luckily Naruto started talking.

"Hinata-chan, please stay here for a minute. I am going to talk to your father."

She tried to stop her husband but only grabbed air. Hinata lost her balance and started to fall but before she hit the ground, someone caught her.

"You must be Hinata, we heard a lot things about you.", said a new voice.

The blind girl was confused, she never heard that voice before. Who ever it was, helped Hinata back to her seat.

"Naruto-kun unlocked his bloodline, look at that hair Ren! He is truly an Uzumaki, that boy will bring Uzu back up the charts."

Ren started doing hand signs.

_"How did he get the Rinnegan? I thought it was a myth."_

Karin moved her glasses up her nose before replying.

"The Rinnegan isn't a myth, it is just really rare. The only one I know who has it besides Naruto-kun is Nagato and I don't know if he is still alive."

Hinata shifted in her seat while listening to Karin talk to someone. She then decided to start asking questions.

"Uhm..excuse me but who are you and who is your silent friend?"

Both girls looked at the blind teen before Karin responded.

"Where are my manners, my name is Uzumaki Karin and this is Uzumaki Ren. We are Naruto-kun's teammates and what little family he has left."

She smiled to the statement, Hinata was glad her husband had blood relatives besides his uncle. A little part of her said that there was more to the story, but under current circumstances, she decided to ask later.

* * *

_**HOKAGE TOWER- MAIN HALL**_

Naruto stepped over the broken bodies of his Hyuuga attackers until he found the man he was looking for. He grabbed Hiashi's collar and pulled him into the air til he was face to face with the man.

"You are a fool, old man. You never made a promise with your wife...no...you wanted Hinata around as a punching bag."

Hiashi opened one bloodshot eye and looked at the redhead with a questioning look. Seeing the old man's expression, Naruto continued.

"Hanabi, Hinata's sister, is stronger than you..when you fight against her, you have to cheat. I know this because I saw your 'practice' fights that usually involve Hanabi going to the hospital with multiple fractures and/or poison in her veins. Believe it or not but I'm a very good ninja, I wore that god awful orange jumpsuit and I was able to sneak around without anyone seeing me...including the ones with the "all seeing eye".

The Hyuuga clan leader hung in the air, with his knees still on the ground, while fuming but was unable to do anything with a punctured lung and a broken collarbone. He decided to get Naruto mad enough to have the whole village after him, it was risky but he would rather die and win than live and lose. (THANK YOU TO KITSUNESCYTHE FOR POINTING OUT THE HEIGHT ISSUE THAT IS NOW CORRECTED! Naruto is still short.)

"I'm shocked that you are able to walk around with all the seals we put on you. I know we put some to prevent you from learning and one that prevented muscle growth, must be the damn demon's' power that allows you to move.", he said with small bloodied chuckles.

Naruto smirked at the man, he knew what he was trying to do and it won't work.

"Old man, I'll let you in on a secret."

He moved to the Hyuuga's ear before starting again.

"Uzumaki's are the best seal masters, every seal in Konoha is from a Uzu seal specialist. We found your pathetic, half-working seals and reversed their purposes."

Hiashi's eyes shot wide open.

_'IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY! THE HYUUGA ARE THE BEST, WE MADE THOSE SEALS...didn't we?'_, he thought.

Without warning, Naruto dropped HIashi on the ground and started walking back toward his new wife. He got to the hole when he heard the old man yell.

"DIE DEMON!"

Naruto dodged the weak attack with a simple side-step and brought his fist down on top of Hiashi's head. Looking down, Naruto thought he killed the older man and quickly checked his vitals. Everything was ok, he was just sleeping, so he continued to walk into the office.

* * *

_**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

He approached the stunned group as his Rinnegan disappeared. Oddly enough, his hair stayed long but went back to being flame colored. Karin was the first to speak, since Hinata didn't know what was happening.

"NARUTO-KUN! THAT WAS AMAZING! But why didn't you kill him?"

He looked at her with a sad look.

"One day, he will see his mistake...and on that day, I will allow him back in Hinata-chan's life. He is still her father and I have hope that he will act like it in the future."

Everyone smiled at Naruto as he sat in the chair next to Hinata. That is when the Hokage started thinking out loud.

"I wonder if that is a good idea or a bad one, I guess only time will tell."

The old man looked at the young clan leader with a small smile before speaking.

"Naruto-kun, you are always welcome in Konoha. That goes for all Uzumakis, I hope to see your kids one day." Sarutobi chuckled at the end, causing both Hinata and Naruto to blush. "Now Naruto, should we go get something to eat, before you take your new wife to get packed?"

Naruto looked back at the mess he made but before he could say anything the Hokage answered him.

"Don't worry, I'll have someone clean the mess up. Now let's go get some food and I'll send you on your way."

The group walked to a small restraunt then had a nice meal before the old man said his good byes and hoped to see them at the Chunin Exams. After he left, Naruto turned to his group and motioned the two girls to follow. Thirty minutes later, they were at training grounds 8. He lead them to the middle of the clearing before activating his Rinnegan and his hair turning red again.

"Ren, Karin, please stand back.", Naruto said before turning to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, please don't be afraid. I am going to give you two gifts, think of them as wedding presents from your new husband."

The blind girl nodded while wondering what he was planning. She felt the ground shake a little as it sounded like something was bursting out of the earth. Karin and Ren were speechless (for Ren, motionless). Naruto on the other hand was staring at a giant demonic looking head with the Rinnegan for eyes. The head itself was humanoid but it had pale grey skin with sharp pointed teeth. It wore a black crown around the top of the head. The summons opened its mouth and waited as Naruto led Hinata into it and told her to wait.

After getting a nod from the blind girl, the clan leader walked out of the mouth. Seconds after leaving, the head started chewing. Karin and Ren were horrified by what Naruto had done and were going to confront him about it, when the mouth reopened. Hinata walked out of it on her own without her bandages over her eyes, more importantly, she had her eyes. Not use to the light again, she tried to shield her eyes. Needless to say both Uzumaki girls were dumbfounded by the powers of the Rinnegan.

Naruto unsummoned the King of Hell and deactivated his Rinnegan, allowing his hair color to go back to flame colors (do I have to keep saying that about the hair color? PM me your thoughts). Afterward, he nervously walked up to his bride and looked into her eyes. Blush crossed both of their faces as he leaned closer. Before he knew it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. The next action was purely magical, as they shared the most passionate kiss ever. For the first time, Hinata didn't feel weak or shy. All she wanted was Naruto and all he thought was how good his life is turning out.

While the two newlyweds were sharing each other's lips, a very jealous Ren was looking away. That is when she heard footsteps walking closer to the group. Turning to her right, she saw a silver-haired main walking toward them while reading a orange book. When he got to Ren, the man lowered his book to look at her and Karin.

"Don't be sad young Uzumaki, those two were meant for each other. Naruto always played the hero in Hinata's life...whether he wanted to or not.", the jonin said while starting to tell of a failed kidnapping.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK* STREET NEXT TO HYUUGA COMPOUND - 8PM**_

A four year old naruto was walking home from outrunning a mob. Unbeknownst to him, the boy was being followed by a dog masked ANBU with silver hair.

_'I'm glad he escaped them, the Hokage wouldn't be happy with me if I killed civilians..",_ thought the ANBU.

The next action shocked the experience ninja, as he watched Naruto collided with an adult carrying a unconscious Hinata over his shoulder. The man fell over the boy, while losing his cloak, showing both the ANBU and the child that he was a Kumo nin. Luckily Hinata landed on a nearby bush. The Kumo nin looked at Naruto angrily but before he or the ANBU could act, Hiashi attacked and killed the man.

As the body fell to the ground, Hiashi picked up three year old Hinata and looked at the blonde kid. Without offering help or thanking him, the clan leader walked back home. Naruto looked at the body nervously before continuing his trek home.

_***FLASHBACK OVER***_

* * *

"That was just one time, Naruto saved Hinata. There were others but I'm sure he remembers them." the silver-haired man said.

Naruto and Hinata both heard the story and smiled at each other. Karin and Ren couldn't believe the luck Naruto had. The boy leaned closer to Hinata's ear and started whispering.

"I knew there was something familiar with you, when you begged me to stay"

Hinata blushed as she just held him in a tight hug.

Kakashi laughed silently at the two newlyweds before he approached them.

"Naruto, here is the key to the Namikaze house. Minato wasn't part of a clan and like you, he was an orphan so he didn't live in a compound. Inside you should find scrolls, pictures and etc.. I wish you a good life Naruto, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be your sensei."

"You were going to be my sensei, Kakashi?", he asked.

The jonin nodded with a sad smile.

"I was... You, Sakura, and Sasuke were going to be my team. I was really looking forward to it as well. You see, your father was my sensei. He saved me a lot of times, when I was growing up. Most importantly, the man taught me how to live life.. If you ever need anything Naruto, look me up, I owe it to your parents."

With his final word said, the ex-ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Looking back at Hinata, Naruto gave a big smile.

"Well Hinata-chan, let's go get you packed."

* * *

_**WHAT WAS THE OTHER GIFT NARUTO GAVE HER? AND WHY AM I ASKING YOU, IF I ALREADY KNOW? WHY AM I EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS?...To be honest I don't know but NEXT CHAPTER: RETURN HOME, WELCOME THE NEW PRINCESS!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Home Princess!

**A/N: I want to apologize to my readers for allowing this chapter to be late. I have been playing a game called, Record of Agarest War and it is very time consuming. Once again I am sorry, it might happen a few more times because I lose track of time when I play that or some variation of the game. Keep in mind: UNLESS I SAY SO, THE STORY CONTINUES! Now today is my b-day and I will be lazy. As a gift, I am releasing this chapter...you can thank kitsunescythe. She pushed for new chapters lol. Now..ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

_**HYUUGA COMPOUND- HINATA'S ROOM**_

Hinata placed the last sealing scroll into her backpack and stood up. Looking back at the group, she noticed the three Uzumakis were waiting with backpacks on their backs.

"Did you get everything, Hinata?", asked Karin with much sarcasm.

Naruto gave her a stern look and pointed to the door as Hinata only giggled. The medic Uzumaki got to the doorway and ran into a miniature version of Hinata.

"oof, Oh excuse me", said the new person as she stood aside for the redhead.

"No problem, maybe next time knock ne?", responded Karin with a smile.

Karin left the room, allowing the young girl to enter. Almost immediately the girl tackled Hinata with small sobs. Naruto motioned for the door before speaking to Ren.

"Come on Ren-chan, let's allow Hinata and her sister some privacy.", he said while walking toward the door.

Once they were outside, Hinata allowed her own tears to escape while holding her sister tightly. She never thought the day would come that she would have to leave her home and sister. After all the years as being her father's punching bag, she didn't mind leaving her home. The only thing she fears now is her sister's safety.

"Nee-san, please be safe...I know you will be happy, after all, you will be with Naruto-san", the little girl said.

"Hanabi, I might be happy with him but I will still worry over you. The clan itself has gone downhill, Neji nii-san is proof of that."

At the doorway Naruto was listening to their conversation. He felt bad that Hanabi was going to receive the beating her father wants to give him. Still listening to the sad words, Naruto pulled out the 'Uzumaki Pact' that Sarutobi used to allow his marriage with Hinata. The young clan leader didn't have to look long before he discovered something that could help Hanabi. Without waiting, he walked to the two sisters with the scroll in his hand.

"Hinata-chan? Hanabi-chan?", he said trying to get their attention.

Both sisters stopped crying and wiped their faces before looking at the boy. Once both were calmed down enough, he handed the scroll to Hinata before starting.

"Hinata-chan, please read article two subsection four."

She did as told and after reading it, she was sporting a big smile. Hanabi was confused and wanted to know what it said. Hinata looked at her sister but before she could say anything, Naruto started talking again.

"It says that anyone married into the Uzumaki Clan has the right to bring any family member with them if they feel that said member was not safe or taken care of. In other words Hanabi, you may come with us and join a clan that will treat you like family."

Tears started to pour down the young girl's face as a small smile formed. She looked at her sister, who was crying tears of joy as well, and received a nod. All of a sudden, the little girl clung to the boy like a lifeline. She was begging to go with them, Hanabi put so much emotion into her words that her throat was getting dry. Naruto hugged the abused girl before backing her away some. He looked into her eyes before talking.

"Hanabi, go pack your things, Ren-chan and Hinata-chan will help you. Karin and I will go speak to the Hokage and tell him what we plan to do."

The girl nodded before leading Hinata by the hand toward the door. Shortly after, Ren was seen in tow. Afterward he walked outside the room and found Karin waiting for orders, motioning for her to follow, they made their way toward the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

_**HOKAGE TOWER- HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

Sarutobi sat behind his desk, looking at the newly constructed wall. The old man let a sigh out as he relight his pipe.

_Minato, I don't know if taking after you or your wife is worse. The boy has a strong spirit and is willing to kill to protect those he loves. Unfortunately for me, it's costing a fortune!_, thought the tired Hokage.

The next thing he heard was a knock on the door. Letting out another sigh, he told whoever it was to enter. A few seconds later, two Uzumakis entered through the new door. The sight made the old man feel happy, he got to see his surrogate grandson again.

"Naruto-kun, what brings you by? Hopefully you won't destroy anything else today.", he said with a small chuckle.

The flame-haired boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head before responding.

"Jiji, I'm sorry about that...really I am. I couldn't allow him to brand Hinata-chan, but I have a favor to ask. I know that I am not in a position to ask but I must call for another person via the Uzumaki Pact."

Sarutobi looked at the Uzumaki with a questioning look. He then asked the boy about the other person, he wished to take with him.

"Hyuuga Hanabi. If I leave her behind, the Hyuuga will punish her and possibly kill her because of my actions toward their leader. Article two subsection four states "that anyone married into the Uzumaki Clan has the right to bring any family member with them if they feel that said member was not safe or taken care of." I will not leave her in a clan that will kill an innocent girl."

The Hokage let out a sigh, knowing that the Hyuuga will be mad about this. They will lose both heirs in the same day because of Hiashi's and Danzo's brash actions. He pulled out a few forms and motioned for the two to sit down. After thirty minutes, all the forms were filed and copied for Naruto. Both Uzumakis stood and looked at the aged Hokage before Naruto spoke.

"Jiji, we will be leaving in a little bit...I hope to see you under happier circumstances during the Chunin Exams."

A slight chuckle was heard from the old man. That brought a smile to both young people in front of him. With a slight wave, Naruto and Karin walked out of the office and headed back to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

_**KONOHA MARKET- FIVE MINUTES AWAY FROM THE HYUUGA COMPOUND**_

"Is that the demon child?", whispered a woman to her friend.

"I think so...not good...he armed himself", responded the second woman.

Tired of the whispering middle-aged housewives, Naruto walked over in a calm/ nonthreatening way.

"Excuse me Miss, you should not worry about me being here much longer. I am a clan leader of the Uzumaki Clan, not some demon child for your abuse. If I was a demon in any way, would I not attack and kill anyone who has done me harm? If I was a demon, would I allow people to break in my old apartment and steal my things?"

He turned his Rinnegan on and looked each woman in the eyes.

"The answer is no, I would've killed anyone that hurt me or stole from me. If I was said monster, I would've ended this village long ago. My father trusted people like you to respect his decision, to CONTAIN the demon in his only child. Instead you hurt said child in many ways, stole what little he had and refused him service."

Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan before finishing.

"I hold no grudge against you or the people here because I know that everyone here is too damn ignorant to see underneath the underneath. OH...that's right, you are not ninja. Just a bunch of ignorant civilians who are too stupid to understand the difference between a demon and a child, WHO is preventing the demon from escaping and killing everyone."

Both women were insulted but were too scared to do anything.

"My new home knows my secret. They treat me like a hero, like you people should have have treated me."

He looked at the woman, who first spoke.

"You can keep trying to get in Sas-GAY's pants via your daughter, but I can tell you one thing, it won't work. He is too focused on killing his brother, at least that's what the reports say."

Naruto noticed their shocked expressions.

"That's right, my village gets reports from yours about your ninjas and stuff. Don't worry, it's legal."

He smiled at the women.

"Have a nice day."

After that, Naruto and Karin walked away leaving two women stunned. Once they walked through the Hyuuga gate, Karin asked him a question.

"Did you really have to scare them like that?"

He turned to her with a huge smile.

"You bet, sometimes the blind need to be kicked to gain their attention. I don't know why my father and mother protected them but that is the past. All that matters is Whirlpool and her rise to power."

Karin gave him a big smile before nodding.

* * *

_**HYUUGA COMPOUND- HANABI'S ROOM**_

Naruto and Karin entered the youngest Hyuuga's room to discover Ren holding four backpacks in her arms with a smiling Hanabi in front of her. Sighing, the Uzumaki leader gathered two the the bags from the poor girl. He then motioned Ren and Karin to follow him, giving the two sisters some alone time.

_This will probably be the last time, either will set foot in this room...let alone this house_, Naruto thought while looking at the two siblings.

They waited outside the room for about five minutes before the two sisters joined them. Both girls appeared to have been crying but the smiles they shared showed the tears were of joy, not sorrow. A small part of the boy wanted to know how they felt but he knew he should ask later. Shortly after the group reformed, they made their way to Konoha's gate.

* * *

_**KONOHA'S GATE**_

After thirty minutes of walking, they arrived at the front gate. The gates were open and on the other side was a giant pelican waiting for their return. Naruto wasted no time handing the two guards at the gate their papers for Hinata's and Hanabi's permanent departure of the Leaf. Both guards were ninjas that Naruto saw before but after some time of reading the papers, they both nodded.

"Alright Uzumaki, you may now leave. Please try not to destroy our gate with your bird friend...when you depart, thanks.", said a blue haired woman while she returned the papers.

"Have a pleasant trip Lady Hyu-...I mean, Lady Uzumaki", said the other woman with a smile.

Hinata bowed to both guards, giving her thanks before grabbing Naruto's hand. Once in his grip, the flame haired boy led the four women to the bird. No words were said once they were on the pelican, no words were needed. Chou, the pelican boss, had a feeling there was something between Naruto and HInata but it was not her place to question it. If the information became public, then she will question the story..after all, the pelicans are guardians of the Uzumaki Clan, just like the OTHER summon.

About an hour outside Konoha, Chou knew the trip would be longer. She was in fact, a large bird, but she hasn't eaten in a day plus the winds were against her. After calculating the wind speeds and the weight on her backs, she concluded they would arrive around noon the next day.

**"Hold on Uzumakis, the winds are high and rough. If all goes well, we should be home tomorrow, early afternoon."**, Chou said.

Hinata leaned against her husband with a bright blush across her face. Naruto wrapped his arm around her. Karin and Ren were busy looking at their practice weapons. Finally Hanabi was wrapped around her sister's waist, afraid to look down. The boy looked around and smiled.

_'Who would've thought, I would be so lucky'_

* * *

_**UZUSHIOGAKURE NO SATO- FRONT GATE- 11 AM**_

The three guards on patrol did not expect a building-sized bird to suddenly land on the beach. Landing suddenly caused a huge sand storm that pushed the guards at the gate and on the wall over on their backsides. The sandstorm didn't stop there, it entered to the village and into the market district. Once the mini storm subsided, all the guards in the area and most the citizens rushed toward the beach. After seeing it was not an invasion but the all mighty Chou, boss of the pelicans, they relaxed.

A crowd started to form around the young Uzumaki team, getting the attention of a certain redhead Uzukage. He rushed downstairs and to the beach. Once there, he was surprised to see a smaller version of HInata with them.

Hideo cleared his throat and began his questioning.

"Naruto welcome home, but who is it that hiding behind you?"

The boy looked at his uncle then at the two ex-Hyuuga, then back to his uncle.

"You know Hinata-chan, she is my new wife", he said with much pride before continuing, "and this is Hanabi, she is Hinata's sister. If I left her behind, she would've been beaten by an outraged Hiashi."

Hideo's face showed concern, but he smiled after thinking for a bit.

"I guess a celebration is in order!"

The Uzukage turned to the gathered crowd.

"TODAY IS A GLORIOUS DAY! TODAY MARKS THE NEW BEGINNING OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN! UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS FOUND A WIFE, I CALL FOR A FESTIVAL TONIGHT!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, even from people in other clans. The Uzumaki Clan founded Whirlpool, not only that but Uzumakis go out of their way to help people. Everyone in the village loved the clan and once it was announced that Naruto was married, a lot of the young girls were moaning in defeat. Hinata smiled slightly at the noise because it meant that he only belonged to her and no one will try to separate the Uzumaki couple.

Hideo turned to the Uzumaki team before talking.

"We will worry about the paperwork tomorrow, for tonight...WE PARTY!"


End file.
